


First Christmas

by marksmay



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marksmay/pseuds/marksmay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ali and Ashlyn spend their first Christmas together in DC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Christmas

"Ash, at this rate, you're gonna shove us out the closet. I thought that was Kyle's job!" Ali lectured through phone from LA.

It was always like this. Just when Ashlyn thought they were making progress in their relationship, Ali would take two steps back. Though Ashlyn was patient as ever, sometimes Ali needed a little pushing. In Ashlyn's point of view, there was no use in continuing to hide something so obvious, especially when so many people know they're dating. But she gave in, anyways. 

"You're right, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." Ashlyn mumbled dejectedly. 

Ali sighed. "I know you want to be out and I'm sorry I can't be strong enough right now, but that's the thing. It won't always be like this. And you've been so patient. Just a little longer. I promise."

Ashlyn whispered "okay" so softly, it was almost silent. Ali could hear the hurt in her voice. 

"It won't be like this forever," Ali reassured. But Ashlyn took that with a grain of salt. 

*****

Soon, Ali was back home in DC with Ashlyn after training camp and visiting Kyle in LA. Both have stayed away from their phones and social media. Not even a tweet updating Ashlyn's rehab. Plus, the holidays were fast approaching. And this was the first year the couple would spend the holidays together with a quiet Christmas' Eve and hosting a Christmas Day party with both their families.

They spent Christmas' Eve wrapping last minute gifts and sipping wine in their apartment. When Ali suggested that they should open one present tonight, Ashlyn nodded eagerly and added that she get to pick what Ali opens. But first, Ali bolted out the door with the excuse "we forgot to buy the ham!" Ashlyn just chuckled as she reached into her pocket to ensure the small velvet box was still there. 

Fifteen minutes later, Ali arrived back home. "Hey, Ash! I got your present!" she announced with only her head sticking in from the door. 

"What, ham?" Ashlyn replied, perplexed.

Ali laughed and opened the door wider revealing the cutest grey French bulldog pup, identical to the one Ashlyn had posted on Instagram a few weeks ago.

"Oh my god!!!!" Ashlyn squealed as she ran towards the puppy who also ran towards her with its tail wagging playfully. Ali's heart swelled at the sight and swore she fell in love all over again. They continued to play with the pup until it was eventually worn out and fell asleep. Ashlyn walked over to Ali, who was pouring two glasses of wine for them, and snaked her arms around her waist.

"I love you so much, Alex." Ashlyn mumbled into her hair. They've exchanged meaningful I love yous before, but this seemed weighted with a totally different level of love.

They took their wine to the living room and cuddled on the couch while watching Love Actually and lazily tracing each others hands. While Ali was as at peace as ever, Ashlyn was a bundle of nerves, growing more and more conscious of the velvet box still in her pocket.

Finally, she cleared her throat and spoke up. "Alex, I love you so so much. You are my sun, moon, and stars. Without you, my life has no meaning. You make me so happy and I don't know if I can make you as happy as you make me, but I will spend forever trying. I will spend forever trying to be a better person, to be the person you deserve. I'll spend forever making you laugh and love and smile. Everything in life has an ending, except my love for you." After Ashlyn's profession, they were both at the brink of tears, happy tears. "Alexandra Blaire Krieger..." the blonde said as she simultaneously knelt down on one knee and pulled out the velvet box out of her pocket, now revealing it's light blue shade. She continued, "will you be my forever? Will you marry me?"

Now, Ali wasn't even trying to hold back the tears. She was a mess. She nodded vigorously, unable to get a "yes" out as the waterworks overflowed. Ashlyn slid the ring on her finger, kissed it, and picked her up in an embrace. They were truly blessed to have so much love for one another.

Without a doubt, the ring on Ali's left ring finger was the talk of the Christmas party the next day. As soon as her parents and her brother walked in, she held up her left hand for them to see. Her mom and Kyle had near-identical reactions, full of jumping and screaming and hugging. Ali's best friend gushed over how beautiful the ring was and told her how excited she was to plan a bachelorette party. Ashlyn's mother and grandmother reacted similarly to the Kriegers and enveloped both girls in tight hugs while Ashlyn's brother lovingly punched her on the arm and gave Ali a bear hug.

The party was in full swing when Ashlyn looked across the room and immediately became mesmerized by Ali. She was in an animated conversation about what Ashlyn assumed was the proposal, and the planning process that would occupy them in the months to come.

Ashlyn was so deep in thought that Kyle and Chris startled her when they walked over to stand next to her.   
"You've got it so bad, dude." Chris said.   
"No shit, that's why they're getting married," Kyle rebutted.   
"Oh... right." Chris laughed.   
"You guys, who's getting married here?" Ashlyn chimed in.   
"Oh please, that was just an excuse to say it out loud." Kyle said in a sardonic tone.  
"So what if it was?" she replied, blushing more and more. It was still so surreal to her.

On the other side of the room, Ali was chatting with her mom and her best friend, Liz.  
"She's so happy you got her that puppy" her mom acknowledged as she nodded towards the direction of Ashlyn, Chris, and Kyle playing with the puppy.  
"Yeah" was all Ali could say in reply.   
"Ashlyn's great with puppies. I'm sure she'll be great with children too." her mother added.   
Ali, wide-eyed, almost choked on her drink. "Mom!"  
"What?" her mom feigned innocence.  
"So what are you gonna do, Als? How much longer can you stay in the closet?" Liz brought up. She had a point.   
"Yeah, I don't know... I don't think I'd last as long as Abby, coming out once she and Huff got married." Ali articulated.   
"Why do I feel like there's a 'but' in there?" Liz questioned.  
"But..." Ali sighed. "I don't know."  
"Oh, Alex. Just do it already. We all love you. Ash loves you. Your fans love you. Hell, your fans already KNOW you are dating. Just do it." Mrs. Krieger said as if it was no big deal. Mrs. Krieger was very persuasive and knew how to push. And so, her advice lingered in Ali's mind throughout the duration of the party. 

Soon, the party died down and the apartment emptied until only Kyle was left. They were playing with the pup as Kyle took photos. Ali instructed him not to post any of them, but to send her all the pictures. Had Ashlyn not been more preoccupied with her puppy, she would have been a lot more disappointed.

Eventually, Kyle left and Ashlyn hopped into the shower. Ali lied on their bed and scrolled through the photos Kyle took when her mother's words resurfaced into her consciousness. That was when she had the idea.

She found the perfect picture, and after editing it, posted it to her Instagram. Then, she wisely shut her phone off and waited for Ash to get out of the shower. 

Ali heard the shower turn off and was surprised to hear that Ashlyn's phone was still busy receiving multiple notifications. This, of course, made Ali very anxious.

When Ashlyn walked out into their bedroom, she expressed, "this is crazy. What happened?" then she spotted Ali's phone on the side table as quiet as ever. "Why isn't your phone going crazy?!"

Ali let out a laugh. "I dunno, babe." she mumbled and kissed her temple.

Now that the stream of notifications have died down a bit, Ashlyn decided to find the source. She received a few texts congratulating her for what she assumed was their engagement. And Twitter was the same as usual with their fangirls. There was nothing unusual on Instagram, she thought, as she scrolled through. 

And that's when she finally saw it. She became increasingly aware of Ali's eyes still on her, probably analyzing her reaction. Ashlyn looked at the photo long and hard to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

"Alex, I... what?... but uhh... what?" To say that Ashlyn was speechless was an understatement. Tears started to form in her eyes when Ali took the phone, placed it on the night stand, and cupped Ashlyn's face into a soft kiss.

"Merry Christmas, babe." Ali whispered as she broke the kiss. Ashlyn, with her eyes still closed, smiled and replied before meeting their lips again, with more intensity and passion.

Ashlyn's phone lay on the side table, still buzzing with notifications and the photo still on the screen. It was a photo of Ali, Ash, and the pup, beautifully captured by Kyle. Ali was kissing Ashlyn on the cheek, who was smiling ear to ear with the puppy on her lap, while Ali subtlely brought attention to the ring. Kyle had a vision when it comes to photography and this was the perfect family photo for the young couple. Under the photo, Ali captioned it "Merry Christmas to you and yours! #firstfamilychristmasphoto" along with three emojis: two girls, a dog, and a ring. It was simple, yet incredibly meaningful. But for now, it stayed in the background as Ali and Ashlyn enjoyed their first Christmas together.


End file.
